User talk:No 3 Xaldin
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clan:Guardians of the Peace page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zerouh (Talk) 11:57, June 28, 2010 list of clans If you wish to you may add it to the list, if it is a legitimate clan, even if it is very small, it can still be added. ゼロウ 15:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :*If you are a clan, even if it is new you can add it to the list. It's very free and open as a system. Legitimate means correct or truthful. ゼロウ 16:29, June 28, 2010 (UTC) KH of RuneScape Welcome fellow Kingdom Hearts player. I am from the Triumvirate, would you want to join? its a very noble cause, message either me, Zerouh or Red. If you do join I would be your upkeep advisor, I once had a clan of myself so I could help you to get up and runningSkykeybearer, Keybearer of Runescape 11:28, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I already have a clan, the 'Guardians of Peace'. Unless you want a truce, we will have no connection with each other. No 3 Xaldin 15:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :*You misunderstood, sorry. We are not a clan, we a union, a union is the step larger than a clan. People join clans, Clans join Unions. ゼロウ 16:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) A Union, unfortuantly for you, our clan is not in the humour of merging at the moment. 1: Our clan is small, so it will not benefit you for us to join 2: The Guardians of Peace work much better as a small group of us as some of us are real-life friends. Being a single group has benefited all of us. 3: I have a personal ambition to rule an area of land and to rule my own group of people. 4: I am not the most trustworthy person and I love to manipulate oppurtunities. If there was a large group of people, my first idea would be to recruit them and then split of from the union. If youput all these points together, you will realize that the 'Guardians of the Peace' are better alone. No 3 Xaldin 22:29, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::*I understand and I will not go any farther after I say a few more things. 1. We like smaller clans, we help and assist them so they can be defended and we can help make them stronger. 2. You do not even have to be involved. 3. You may do that as you wish, when you join our union, you do not get controlled or anything by it, we just live to serve. 4. Admitting that is not a good thing, but if it is true, then you are not within our interests. That will be all I have to say, thank you for your time. ゼロウ 23:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello No 3 Xaldin, add me, Azorrez. I wish to discuss something to you which cannot be said in this page. 14:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Peace. Hey Instead of bolding your headings, it would look better if you used different heading sizes, I can help you out with that if you want. Red Revolt 13:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Your threat Good day. I am afraid you will not care so much for my response. 1. I am afraid I do not have the power to consent to war on my own, the Executive Branch holds that power, so they will decide. 2. We are a very peaceful union and by our Constitution tolerate little war at all as we are very peaceful and strive for a good community rather than an aggressive one. 3. Do you even know us? I do not think you have done your research, either you are an ally or the same person as someone in AoS in which case, both are true. Or you just like to challenge people to war in which case, you might want to reconsider everything you do. That should explain our stance on this, I will be informing the Executive Branch of this threat of course, and what they decide to do shall occur. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 19:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :*So you understand that war will likely not occur as it is first, difficult by our constitution and second because the Executive Branch holds the declarative power. Also, I do doubt you do of us, have you read our constitution? Do you know our intents? ゼロウ Talk __ UT 20:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::*I still do not understand why you wish to attack us. You do not know us, you have no reason to go against us. You are acting irrationally. If you have truly read our constitution, you can see the peace and justice we seek. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 21:46, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::*That was not well thought out of a statement on your part. My speech pattern reveals nothing, I have never once challenged or consented to a war besides hackers and corruptionests. If I accepted your threat to war and challenged you, first, I would be violating our constitution, second, be wasting my time. I am a politician and political idealist, not a military man so you must misjudge me. The Triumvirate does many things you are not aware of it would seem. Also, if you were working to achieve peace as we are doing, you would not be challenging us to a war. You still have not explained why you are threatening a peaceful union who has done nothing wrong. Challenge me as an individual if you will, but you should not be challenging other individuals you do not know or our union as a whole. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 22:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::*Seems xaldin doesn't even understand the triumvirate at all....common class clan leader intelligence wise. ::::*It is really a shame so few people understand us, but people will be people I suppose. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 00:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *Must I do this again? First, you, apparently, did not read the article quite clearly enough, though I am glad you did even a small amount of research. Article 7 of the Constitution of the Universal Triumvirate states quite clearly "Those acting against the Triumvirate in an openly violent manor are enemies who will be dealt with by any just method including military or diplomatic means", you are not acting against us in an openly violent way; you are making threats. Second, as I have said, the fact that I as a single person have declined your threat, may simply be marking me as a pacifist, not one afraid of mere threats. The Triumvirate gets threats all the time, we respond to very few because very few are even legitimate or a good use of our time. Third, if you still wish to argue our seventh article, it says by "will be dealt with by any just method" not only military, there are multiple ways to deal with situations, not simply war. The fact you jump straight to that clearly shows that you are not peaceful, diplomacy is a more successful peace seeking path as is a civil court. Now, I am a politician, not one who wants to deal with your threat if it remains a irrelevant threat to war. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 14:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :*You are claiming "we", though we are not the same as made obvious by your threat. We are doing plenty of things, you simply don't consider diplomacy, intelligence, and government as important as we do. I did not say this but "As the philosopher Jagger once said, you cannot always get what you want." This conversation is getting rather pointless and is wasting my time, may this be all? ゼロウ Talk __ UT 15:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :*It seems this xaldin isn't very awesomely bright considering he is only confronting 1/3 of the leadership of the triumvirate. ::*Actually, 1/6 currently, we have six Executives in office. Generally it would be nine, but we are missing three due to a recent impeachment and retirement. Also the clan leaders have political power as well, though not by the same means of the Executives. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 15:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::*My bad when thinking of triumvirate you would usually think of three. *No worries Gr8kingchaos. We are a Triumvirate of ideals, not people, a common confusion. :Xaldin, I am afraid you still haven't done your research. Article two and article eighteen should explain why I personally cannot accept a war request on the Triumvirate's behalf. You keep saying I am a coward because I do not wish to confront you, that is still incorrect, often, stepping away from conflict is taking the higher path and proves to be better for all. :I use words to look down on people? I look down on those who are unintelligent and work for injustice. I will offer aid to those who cannot defend themselves, I will assist almost anyone who asks for it, I have become an administrator of this wiki and am assisting in rebuilding a friendly community (one which you are not assisting in this conversation), I strive for peace and intellectual prowess, I have created and formed multiple ideas which have grown massively and assisted many people, I have helped defeat multiple hackers and corruptionests, including the infamous "Uhnul"; do you still consider the world better without me? If so, then that should say something about you, and not me. Do you still think I am weak? If so, I will gladly confront you in an intellectual argument on generally whatever you please if this one hadn't proven you wrong so many times already. Now this can go one of four ways, you continue sending me messages, which I will, shortly, begin to ignore because this is, as I have said, a great waste of my time. You will leave me alone and perhaps think a little further about it all, that is preferable. You will see that going through a more civil way of this such as a Triumvirate civil court or a formal negotiation, that would help both sides. Or last, you will go to far and end up creating a disturbance on this community which will only result poorly for yourself I am afraid. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 16:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::*And you still say the exact same thing again, you have to adapt to the argument! Shift your viewpoint if you want your opinion to get through and have an effect! You have offered no conflict against my last statement, so you must acknowledge that I was correct and that you were wrong, in that case, please think through what you are going to say, and make it meaningful, saying the same thing over and over is not meaningful at all. Change your mind, or settle for not getting what you want, either is fine with me, you have no pull here. We are the ones who can agree to a war, you are begging us. In a way, by begging us, you are showing we are superior and you are obsessed with getting what you want from us, that's correct, you want something from us, I am not willing to give you that, so settle. You might have one more chance to say something to me before I begin ignoring you, I have more important things to attend to. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 17:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::*wow feels like we are talking to a brick wall or something the intelligence level here is kinda one sided. :::*If I was, I would have told you. There will be no war either way and since one way is the truth, and the other is false, I will remain with the truth. Everything I have said is legitimate, I can assure that. Nice attempt. The thing is Xaldin, I am looking at this from a neutral view, as a good argumentative strategist and negotiator would. You are looking at it only from your side. When you converse with others in the future, please consider what happened in this conversation. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 18:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) No further statements from ゼロウの机 ZT War Hey man, Zerouh may be done talking to you, but I'm all ears to continue your discussion (plus, I want to prove to Soldier that my temper is truly gone). Anyway, I am the War General and Head of Clan Relations for the Universal Triumvirate, so you don't have to worry about speaking to someone unqualified. Well, I'm here to inform you that the Executive Branch is taking a vote on this issue now to go to war, so you may have a chance to exact your plan of attack upon us. If you have any questions/comments, I'll be more than happy to answer them for you. Cheers!Red Dog31 05:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Negotiation G'day. I am General Ehtya, Head of Diplomatic Actions and Chief Ambassador for the Universal Triumvirate. I would like to request an in game meeting with you involving our current conflict and perhaps to negotiate differently. Ehtya, Head of the Triumvirate Diplomatic Counsel 19:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Nuker w - Application Hey there, its Nuker w. I've left an application to join your clan on the clan talk page and if you could look at it and send a reply on their and to byebyefishpie@gmail.com. Cheers. Nuker w 13:23, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Red Revolt Red Revolt is banned indefinitely, so I don't think he'll be responding to your post. Anyways, you can either archive or delete your news article on your clan page, it's totally up to you, the only thing you are asked to archive are talk pages, everything else is just preference. Have a nice day. = ) 13:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Would you mind adding your feedback to Forum:Use of AWBs on this wiki? 21:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Runescape Username I retired from RuneScape recently. 20:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC)